Stand Together
by lucky128
Summary: It's just a normal meeting for the nations that winter, when suddenly something very abnormal happens... Rated for character deaths and dark! nations. Nekotalia.
1. Prologue

The small black and white tom crouched, his brown eyes dark as he gazed at the other tom, almost identical to him except for his red eyes. The other tom growled, his eyes narrowed, and the brown eyed cat backed away slightly. "I don't want a fight." He said. "If we can solve this without a fight, I will."  
"It's too late for that." The red eyed tom growled. "The fight is all what's left." With those words, he leapt, claws unsheathing as he bowled the other over and snapped at his shoulders and neck. The brown eyed cat yowled and lashed out at his shoulders with his hind legs, trying to shove the red eyed cat off. After a few moments he succeeded, and as the red eyed tom flew back he sprang to his paws and stood, his own claws unsheathing now as he prepared to defend himself.  
"I apologise for this, but I must survive." He mewed, before leaping. His sharp claws raked over the red eyed cat's muzzle, his teeth fastened into his shoulder. His comeback was brief, however. The red-eyed tom wasn't easily startled, and he had been expecting a fight from his brown-eyed counterpart, so it was without hesitation that he lashed out with his paws, both sets of claws slashing over the other's shoulder and face, hitting his muzzle particularly badly. The brown-eyed tom stumbled backwards, trying to regain his balance, and the red-eyed cat took advantage of the moment to spring, once again knocking his brown-eyed counterpart over and pinning him down.  
"Say goodbye." He growled, baring his teeth. The brown-eyed tom struggled to break free, claws scoring over the red-eyed cat's shoulders, but to no avail as the red-eyed tom lunged down. The brown-eyed cat braced himself for the blow. It never came. Instead, a yowl reached his ears and the weight of the red-eyed cat lifted off him. The brown-eyed cat opened his eyes and stared at the scene. A dark grey tom had appeared, his eyes narrowed as he hissed and stood in front of the brown-eyed tom and glared at the red-eyed cat.  
"Leave Japan alone!" He spat. "I know who you are, and I won't hesitate to kill you."  
"Which Japan do you mean?" The red-eyed cat asked. "Me? Or my Light self?"  
"You are _not_ Japan" The grey cat hissed. "You are an impostor. Now back off!" The red-eyed cat tilted his head.  
"But I _am_ Japan. I'm his strong half, his brave half-"  
"His _Dark_ half!" Spat the grey tom. "Get out of here and leave my little brother alone!"  
"C-China…" The brown-eyed cat- Japan- murmured, struggling to his paws. "I can handle him." China snorted and didn't bother replying, instead stepping closer to Dark Japan, lashing his fluffy tail angrily.  
"Well? I don't see you moving." He warned. Dark Japan looked from China to Japan, his red eyes narrowing as he twitched his short tail.  
"It seems I don't have much of a choice."  
"That's right." China growled. The red eyed cat growled.  
"Whatever you both believe, _we_ are the real nations. Not you. And we will prove it, as well." He said. "Watch out for me. I _will_ be back." He growled, before turning and bounding away. China and Japan watched him go, Japan pausing to lick his injuries.  
_He's not lying._ He thought as he cleaned a cut on his shoulder. _He _will_ be back. And next time, he won't be alone._


	2. Chapter 1- Canada

The tom-cat sighed as he watched the scene in front of him. All around there were problems- France and England were fighting, America was shouting out his ideas constantly and not caring if anyone was listening and Greece, as always, was curled up asleep, and who knew what he was dreaming about? As Canada watched, China began inching away from Russia as the long-haired tom crept closer to the dark grey one. Twitching his tail, Canada sat down and carried on watching. Although he had tried several times to voice his own ideas and opinions, he had yet to be heard by anyone, as they were all too busy with their own issues to listen to _him_. Canada sighed again. He was feeling left out and alone, with no one to talk too. He didn't even have Kumajiro at that moment- he was busy with his human. The tom sighed, his head lowering as he lied down to watch. As he watched, France and England sprang away, hissing.  
"Look at my gorgeous fur!" Yowled France. Canada sighed yet again, laying down.  
"Please, calm down." Japan, the small black and white tom sat towards the edge of the room, mewed. "We should talk rationally."  
"I think we should get our masters to build superheroes and they can protect the earth!" Canada sighed as he heard his brother speaking, and laid down, head on his paws as he groaned lowly.  
"Shut up, git, some of us want to hear what Japan is saying!" England snapped.  
"Dude, Japan's just telling you to shut up!"  
"For once, I agree with America."  
"Frog!" The brown and white tom lunged at the long-furred cat that was France, his claws skimming through his long fur. Canada watched and sighed as he realised this was one fight that wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, and he stood up and began padding silently outside of the building. He sat on the steps and looked upwards to the sky, staring at a bird that swooped overhead. He tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing very slightly as he recognised it as a bird native to America's home, and wondered if it could see him. Or maybe he was as invisible to birds as he was to cats. Almost as if to prove that theory wrong, a flutter of wings made him turn his head to see a small yellow bird had landed behind him and was tweeting loudly. Moments later a white cat stalked into view, his crimson eyes widening as he saw the bird with Canada.  
"Gilbird! What're you doing?" He asked, padding over. "It's not awesome to run away from your master, you know." The yellow bird took flight and began flying around the newcomer's head as Canada watched. "Hey, Canada." The white cat continued, taking Canada by surprise. "What're you doing here on your own? Shouldn't you be in the meeting?"  
"I'm just… thinking. It was too noisy in there." Canada mewed hesitantly, surprised he had been noticed and recognised.  
"I'm too awesome to stay in that meeting!" Prussia said with his characteristic laugh. Canada twitched an ear. "West didn't seem too happy, either."  
_That means he's been kicked out again._ Canada thought, knowing Prussia wasn't likely to admit his own brother had kicked him out. The two sat silently for several moments, Canada feeling rather uncomfortable and unsure about what to say. He wasn't used to being noticed. As the bird continued to fly around, it was the albino cat who broke the silence.  
"So… are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine." Canada answered quietly. He continued to watch the yellow bird. "Your bird is acting strangely."  
"Gilbird sensed something was up and flew off, so I followed him." Prussia answered. "I thought maybe it was something interesting." As he spoke, there was a loud crash from inside the building, made louder by the open window. Canada jumped, and Prussia laughed. "Sounds like I'm missing an awesome fight!" The albino mewed cheerfully, lifting a paw to lick. Canada stood up with a sigh and began to pad down the steps. "Hey, where're you going?" Prussia called.  
"To find somewhere more peaceful." Canada answered, before continuing to walk. For several moments, he heard no other sounds but his own paws hitting the ground. Then the yellow bird's chirping intensified and the sound of rapid pawsteps hit his ears as the albino raced over.  
"Well you're not going anywhere without the awesome me! What if something happened to you?"  
"I doubt it." Canada said, though he couldn't help but give a small purr of amusement.  
"Well it could!" Prussia mewed brightly. "So I'm coming too! The awesome me will protect you!" Canada's fur bristled very slightly- he didn't _want_ protecting- but he knew there was no shaking the energetic albino, and so he simply padded ahead and tried to tune out Prussia's voice.


End file.
